Memory of the sakura flower origami
by Revan Sama
Summary: Code geass lost colors: Short stories about the pairing Rai x Nunnally.  The silver haired young man without memory and the blind princess of Britannia.
1. The two lovers and the typhoon

Author: Revan-sama.

Game: Code geass lost colors.

Pairing: Rai x Nunnally.

Summary: Short stories about the pairing Rai x Nunnally.

**Story One: The two lovers and the typhoon brother in law.**

_From Rivaru's point of view:_

"And then, Milly-san said to Shirley..."

"Oh my!"

Rai was pressing Nunnally's wheelchair in a small park, her smile was bright as the sun.  
>There were flowers everywhere and the weather was perfect for their date. It was a very calm scene filled with serenity.<br>...except for the guy next to me.

"That bastard Rai...He is too close to Nunnally!"

If he want to push the wheelchair he has to be close.

But I didn't said that out loud...

Lelouch Lamperouge, Nunnally's brother and also my friend wasn't calm at all, especially when he heard about Rai, the silver haired guy without memories who just arrived in the Ashford school, dating his little sister.  
>He stormed out of the school with the men of the student council (Suzaku and I) to track down...You heard right, TRACK DOWN, Rai and Nunnally to spy them on their date.<p>

"Nunnally, do you want to eat an ice cream?"

"Yes! What kind of flavor do they have?"

"Let's see...Vanilla, strawberry, melon,... there is even a pear ice cream."

In the park there was a small ice cream shop. Rai said all the different flavors to Nunnally.

"The pear ice cream seem good...But the strawberry too..."

"Then, Nunnally take the pear ice and I will take the strawberry ice. And you can it half of it too."

"Yes!"

That didn't please the typhoon.

"What the hell? !" Lelouch screamed like a demon coming from hell.

No it didn't please him at all...

"Hey Lelouch, didn't you admitted that they are dating?" Asked Suzaku to his childhood friend.

"Just because I have admitted to date, didn't mean they are allowed to do it!"

That doesn't make any sense, muttered Suzaku while Lelouch was glaring at Rai.

If they are admitted to date and don't do so then it's not called a date.

If glares could kill then Lelouch would have killed Rai more than once.

I even lost of how many time he twitched.

Rai and Nunnally came out of the shop while smiling at each other.

Such gentle interaction between those two...

Nunnally had a green ice cream and Rai was holding a pink ice cream

And now I want an ice cream too.

"Nunnally, open your mouth."

"Eeeeh? ! O-okay..." Nunnally opened her mouth and Rai feed her with a spoon the strawberry ice.

Even thought she was embarrassed and blushing, Nunnally was very happy.

However...

Lelouch was furious, most likely he wanted to go over there to hit hard Rai on the face.

But Suzaku and I prevented him to do so. I took his right arm and Suzaku took his left.

"Get of me! Suzaku! Rivaru!"

"If we let go of you, we don't know what stupidity you would do!"

"That's right! Look, don't they look happy those two?"

If Suzaku wasn't there, I was dead for sure. I'm not like Rai. I'm not athletic as Suzaku and smart like Lelouch. I don't have a beautiful face...And I don't have a fan club in school.

...

He is like an athletic Lelouch!

And because Lelouch was too noisy, Rai and Nunnally began to notice us.

"What are you doing you three?" Rai's smile was very scary, was he mad that we disturbed their date?

"Ah! Did Onii-sama (big brother), Suzaku-san and Rivaru-san came to eat an ice cream too?" asked Nunnally while smiling.

After we got back to school, Lelouch entrusted Nunnally to Sayoko-san and preached Rai until the end of the day.

We felt very sorry for Rai but...

...At least Suzaku and I aren't the victims anymore.

**END OF STORY ONE.**


	2. Unfair game

Author: Revan sama.

Anime/game: Code geass lost colors.

Title: Memories of the sakura flower origami.

Pairing: Rai x Nunnally.

Summary: Short stories about the pairing Rai x Nunnally.  
>The silver haired young man without memory and the blind princess of britannia.<p>

**Stories two: The unfair game.**

_From Rai's point of view:_

How did we come to this...

To play at the king game in the student council room.

Since I had no idea what kind of game it was, I asked Milly-san about it.

And she happily told me: One chopstick make you the king if you draw it, and the others have numbers on them.  
>The king picks a number and says what that person has to do. But who has which number is a secret until the king give the orders!<p>

We played this for a while...

So we all picked a chopstick and this time the king was...

"I'm the king!" said brother-in-law Lelouch lamperouge.

We're doomed...

No one can tell what he is going to order.

Was it not enough that he had a geass like mine to order everyone around? (C.C told him about Lelouch's Geass. And Lelouch doesn't know)

He also probably want to get revenge on the president Milly-san for what she made him do when she was the 'king'.

Let's just say, it wasn't really funny for Lelouch.

"The number who is closer to mine or Nunnally has to kiss on the cheek one of the Lamperouge sibling MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." Lelouch's laugh is scary...

Everyone was looking at their number and Sayoko san told nunnally's number.

"Nunnally-sama's number is the 2"

"Mine is 12" said Lelouch.

Apparently no one had a close number. I looked at mine and my eyes widen.

I had number one!

"So? Who has a closer number?" asked an impatient Lelouch.

"Uhm..." Everyone stared at me when I spoke up.

"I have number one."

I never thought Lelouch could be any paler than he already was.

...

"I-I won't forgive that! My order is canceled! You heard me, you all? ! CANCELED!"

Lelouch was screaming like a demon coming down from hell but Suzaku, Rivalz, Shirley and Milly-san were preventing him to do anything.  
>Suzaku took Lelouch's right arm and Rivalz the left.<p>

"Be quiet Lelouch, it's just a kiss on the cheek. No need to be so fired up." Said Suzaku while trying to get a grip on his agitated childhood friend.

"Lelouch, it's useless, The rules are the rules. You said that yourself." said milly-san with a small smile.

"That's true! Accept it!" said a very cheerful Shirley.

"It's time to leave your sister alone and accept that she is no child anymore, 'Onii-sama' (big brother)" said Rivalz with a big grin.

"FOOLS! TRAITORS! GET OFF ME! LEAVE ME BE! NUNNALLY! NUNNAL...ly?"

Lelouch seemed to have lost his voice suddenly. His purple eyes widen at the scene before him.

Nunnally put a hand on my cheek to be closer

After that, something soft touched my cheek.

'kiss'

She softly kissed my cheek.

After the kiss, Nunnally's face was really red, embarrassed and...Happy?

However, behind me, aside from all the excitement of the other student council members, it felt like an unspeakable horror was watching...no...was glaring at me with fire in its eyes.

As I turned around slowly and carefully, I could see 'it' staring at me with only one thought in its head...MURDER!

But not any murder...

THE LELOUCH MURDER!

And so the game of king was over.

END

Bonus:

_At the black knights hideous._

"Uhm...Did someone notice too? Zero seem in a very bad mood." asked Kaname Ohgi.

"Yeah, I had to make my report to him today...I stormed out as he was still yelling..." said random member of the black knights.

"I wonder what happened..." Wondered Karren.

_At Rai's room._

"Eh? ! C.C is treating a pizza? For me?" The silver haired young man was very surprise.

"Yeah. Pick the pizza you want. Take advantage of that, because it's the first and last time." said C.C with a small smile.

"But why would you do that all the sudden?" asked a suspicious Rai.

"Because you've gave me a good laugh yesterday."

Good laugh?...Oh.

"Lelouch told you about the king game." Said Rai with a sigh.

"Rather that tell, I would say yell it all the day." answer The witch with a chuckle.

"Now, pick your pizza, and choose wise, because it's the first and last time I'll pay."

It was really a fun time, that king game.

"Okay...Wait...Isn't that Lelouch's credit card?"

Yeah...Really good memories with my loved one, Nunnally.


End file.
